Integrated circuit interconnects, and particularly, high performance inductors are used for most types of radio frequency circuits and are typically fabricated having thick metal wires such as copper or aluminum. Traditionally, the metal wires are formed using electrolytic plating processes in conjunction with photoresist masking and stripping, and removing a seed layer later on.